We Meet Again
by bambarella
Summary: Mad Dogs Fic. Quinn/Nina. Rated M for smut.


It had been months after Quinn and the boys had returned home to England after the tragedy and chaos that had happened in Majorca. Quinn tried his best to stay sane after the series of events that seemed to have never ended. It had been like one big nightmare in which he just couldn't wake up from. During the week of his return, Quinn had to start attending the meetings with regards to the new psychology syllabus. _'__Thank God, this will keep me going,' _he thought and hoped.

* * *

One night after he had returned back home after another exhausting meeting, Quinn took a beer and remote control and sat himself comfortably in front of the television, flicking to the sports channel to catch up with the football. This was his daily routine; on his own, surrounded by his own thoughts and silence - nothing special, nothing to look forward to.

After some time, Quinn heard the doorbell ring. He frowned as he pulled himself off the couch to go and answer the door. _Who would ring the doorbell at this time of night?_ He sighed as he peered into the door's eyehole and felt a sudden surprise feeling in which he hadn't felt for years. Not since..._no, this cannot be, I must be dreaming_.

As he opened the door, in front of him stood the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen in his life.

"Nina?" He choked her name out in a whisper. Memories came flooding back into his mind and he almost felt like he was about to break down.

"I've been driving for two hours, I...I didn't know where else to go." She sobbed softly as she stepped inside his house, looking around then turning to look back at him as he closed the door behind her.

Quinn had noticed that she had been crying. Her flawless face was red and her eyes were puffy. "What's wrong?" he asked simply, leading them to the living room. He led her to the sofa and let her sit on it as he gestured her to do so.

"I found out…about Rick, what happened in Majorca," she gasped as she broke down in front of him. "Why didn't you tell me, Quinn?" she cried angrily at him.

"I- how and what do you know, exactly?" he asked back, cautious enough not to spill the wrong words. This was tricky. He remembered when Rick had cheated on Nina with that Spanish whore, the murder, the money and everything else that he went through on that supposed 'holiday' he went on.

"Rick cheated on me, Quinn! When you all went on that stupid holiday! Apparently, he's still in contact with her. I've seen the messages on his phone today. I didn't realize that he forgot his goddamn phone until it started buzzing…at first I thought it was him trying to tell me to bring his phone to the office…" she rambled. "But no. It was his mistress. His mistress, Quinn!" she cried again, before covering her mouth with her hand as she sobbed uncontrollably.

Quinn moved closer to her and put an arm around her shoulder, holding her gently. "I'm sorry," he whispered softly as he looked down at her.

"Then I just left…didn't bother to leave him a note. But his phone is still there, so I'm sure he'll figure it out," she whispered as she turned her head to lay on his strong chest and wrapped an arm around his neck.

Quinn's breath hitched and felt a lump in his throat. He hadn't been this close to a woman in years and most importantly this was Nina, his former love, his former everything; the only woman he had ever been in love with. But, he knew he was too much of a coward to show it, and he was still paying the price for it.

"I'm so sorry I didn't tell you. I can't say I didn't try, but I just...I couldn't," he said truthfully. "I couldn't do that to y- I couldn't...I don't know. I'm sorry," he repeated.

"I can't go back there, Quinn, so the least you could do to show me how 'sorry' you feel is to let me stay here," she whispered again as her lips brushed onto his chest, sending him crazy. "Please?"

He coughed a little and tried to move away but he couldn't. Nina's other arm was now tightly wrapped around his neck as well. "Alright, then," he replied back.

He watched her as she brought her head up to look at him, and their gazes caught each other in silence for a while. Then, Nina was the one who broke the heavenly silence as she softly said, "Thank you, Quinn." A small smile crept on her lips.

Quinn nodded back at her, without saying a word, and tried to shift in his seat. Nina realized and pulled back from him and looked down at the floor, a slight shade of red forming across her cheeks as she bit her bottom lip. Quinn watched as she tried to wipe away her tears with her fingers; he was staring at her, and he almost didn't realize it until she looked back at him. Their eyes met again. He moved closer to her again and wiped away a tear that fell from her eye with his thumb.

"Nina," he whispered again. Saying her name almost felt agonizing. The nights alone in bed where he dreamt of her beautiful face and the beautiful life they never had haunted his memory.

"Quinn," she murmured softly as she wrapped her arms back around his neck. He could feel her power as she started to pull him closer. Their lips were few inches away from each other's and as they finally met, Quinn kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The kiss was lustful, hungry and angry. She moaned softly into the kiss as he ran his hands down to her sides, resting them on her hips.

"Take me to bed," she whispered softly to him as they pulled away after what seemed like a lifetime of sharing the kiss. He pecked her lips again; only this time it was soft, and with that they both got up. Quinn picked her up in a bridal manner and she wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on to him. When they arrived in his bedroom Quinn set her down gently onto the bed and watched as she lay down, taking him by his shirt and pulling him closer. He settled himself on top of her, careful not to put too much pressure onto her.

"Are you sure?" he asked simply. He couldn't go back if she'd say no now, but he had to be sure. If it was only a torturous dream, he didn't want it to last.

Words didn't need to be spoken as Nina gave a nod in reply to Quinn's question and sighed softly, tilting her head to the side as he started to kiss down her neck, biting and sucking gently, enough to leave a mark. He wanted to have her - no more Rick in the way - just the two of them admitting and embracing what they should have done so many years ago. He peeled off her clothing; her top was in the way of letting him taking a peek at her lacy bra and her jeans were in the way of letting him look at those glorious legs that went on forever, not to mention her lacy matching knickers. He helped her with his own clothing, getting out of them quickly and only leaving his boxers on. As they lay there, him on top and she beneath him in their underwear, they stared into each other's eyes full of love for one another. Quinn leaned in and kissed her softly, his hands roaming down her back until he stopped to unclip her bra and expose her breasts. He threw the bra with the rest of their clothing that lay carelessly on the floor and leant down to take one of her breasts into his mouth, his tongue circling around her erect nipple and sucking lightly on it. Nina threw her head back, eyes closed and moaned his name softly as her fingers played with his hair. He then took her other breast and did the same.

"I need you." The three little words escaped from Nina's mouth gently as he teased at her breasts. Quinn looked up at her and came back up to plant a kiss onto her soft lips.

His hands now hovered around her sides as they stopped at her hips, and with that he started playing with the hem of her knickers as he pulled them down slowly, causing her to sigh again as he freed her from the garment. His cock was twitching as he looked down at her perfect body. Once the knickers were off, he threw them aside and dipped one of his fingers at her centre, causing her to moan and shift beneath him a little. He felt her hot juice and with that he pulled out his finger to lick it then crawled back up to her to kiss her, letting her taste herself as their lips connected. Nina's hands ran down Quinn's back, and she slid a hand under his boxers to grab one of his buttocks. He grunted softly as she started to pull down his boxers. He then helped her as he pulled away to kick them down and step outside them. His cock pressed into her thigh as she welcomed him back into her embrace, and she widened her legs apart to make more room for him to settle himself.

Quinn took a deep breath and glanced at her. She smiled at him longingly, signaling to him that she wanted him, proving herself as she cupped his cheek gently to pull him in a hot kiss, their tongues brushing and dancing with each others. As they kissed, Quinn slid into her all the way to the hilt causing Nina to moan out loudly into the kiss as her eyes shot open.

Finally, she was his.

Quinn stopped for a moment as he slid back out of her but a mere second later, he slammed back inside her, making her writhe beneath him and moan out his name. He groaned as he started to thrust deep inside her.

"Don't ever stop!" She cried as she moved along with him, finding the perfect rhythm as his balls brushed against her bottom. She knew he was fully enveloped within her as she wrapped her legs around him to pull him even closer and deeper within her.

When his release was building, he reached between their bodies and found her centre, starting to rub it frantically. He could feel her body tense and arch and as he felt her shudder, she looked up at him in amazement. Now he could spill his seed as he could feel her milking him for all he was worth. He called out her name as they came together and collapsed upon her. She cradled his head as she soothed him back from heights he seemed to have forgotten.

He kissed her soundly as he went to remove himself from her, and settled down onto his side of the bed as Nina scooted closer to lay her head onto his chest and wrap an arm around him.

"I...I love you Quinn," she said softly in admission as they both regained their breathing to speak again. "I always have, and...and I always will."

Quinn looked down to her as he tightened his embrace around and kissed her forehead, sweeping back the strands of her damp hair that had fallen across her face and whispered back, "I love you too, Nina. Always and forever."


End file.
